


Be calm, be brave

by OnigiriFantuan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward First Times, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnigiriFantuan/pseuds/OnigiriFantuan
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Be calm, be brave

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [be calm, be brave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163815) by [reeology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeology/pseuds/reeology). 



概述：明年今日的番外，描述了影山和日向状况百出的第一次。影山视角。

顺便提一句这是为什么在正篇里日向说他欠黑尾一件新的夹克衫的原因。

正文：

影山无法呼吸，他太幸福太快乐了。满溢的情感填满了他的胸腔，挤走了所有空气。他现在感觉如置云端，毫无真实感，在晃神中他对自己的身体反而格外敏感。

（他的手掌密布汗珠，他的膝盖在颤抖，他的唇舌干燥。）

从掌心传来的日向皮肤的温度是唯一让他脱离这种窒息感的存在，他们的胳膊拥抱着彼此，肩抵肩，近到能呼吸着同一团空气。

应该说或许，如果影山此刻能正常呼吸的话，可惜的是他暂时不能。

“放松，”日向在他耳边取笑他，这一点点呼气打在影山耳廓上，让他浑身一震，而这显然是他的敏感点。他不明白日向怎么可能会以为他会该死的平静下来，当他的每根神经都在叫嚣着，哪怕是他的耳朵尖儿，都在为怀里的这团阳光终于属于他而颤抖着。

“我挺放松的，”他回应道，然而明显不是。虽然他抱着日向，但他抱得非常紧；他的胳膊像绷紧的电线，他的手僵硬而笨重。

“至少专心看电影吧。毕竟是你先提出来要看的。”日向的声音拔高，带着抱怨。他把下巴垫在影山的肩窝里，拉起一张毯子盖住他们的头顶。在这十月的晚上，哪怕日向的房间里并没有开暖气，影山并不觉得冷，反而他的皮肤像火一样烫。他只能拉开身上早稻田运动服的拉链，继续缩在毯子里，虽然他觉得这并没有什么用。

“我在看。”他嘟囔着。

“那就好好看。”日向说道。

“我正在看，”他说，但是他并没有。

其实落入他眼中的是日向的双唇，这个呆子正在努力找话说，尝试用傻里傻气的评论和当有角色死亡时过于夸张的惊呼来打破房间里的寂静。影山并没有像日向一样对砍头的镜头有所反应；他并不需要打破这份安静的空间，因为这份安静并不令人难受。这并不像仅仅是与他在一起，空气中就蔓延着说不清的情感那样让他难以忍受。他紧紧抱着他、并僵直地抿着嘴唇的原因是如果他让自己放松下来，哪怕只有一点点，他堪堪维持的自制力就会全线溃散并屈从于他的本能。

而他们之间已经很明了应该再等等再做——某些事。比如比现在更亲密的事。某些需要用到嘴和手且可能不怎么穿衣服的事。

就在这时，日向虽然意识到了影山对于他的嘴唇想入非非，日向整个脑袋还是转向他，微微倾斜。在某一个令他震惊（激动，兴奋，期盼）的时刻，他觉得日向要吻他然后他们俩会顺利倒向床铺。但日向只是弹了一下他的脑门，“你个傻子纠结什么呢？”

“没什么。”他扯谎。“我脸就长这样。”他肯定不会为他此刻又开心又紧张又害怕的情绪而生气。

“骗子。”日向按了暂停键，膝盖跪在床上直直地看向他的眼睛。影山下体陡然充血，他警铃大作。“告诉我怎么了，”日向继续，明显他在挑战影山的忍耐力。

“没——没什么！”他的脉搏飙升，脸颊变得绯红；他尝试在日向注意到以前把他推开，但日向像八爪猴一样抱住他的脖子。“日向，从我身上下去。”他绝望地说。

“不要，除非你告诉我你在烦恼什么。”日向抵住他们的额头，他们鼻尖微碰，他的呼吸打在影山的侧脸。这闻起来像他来日向寝室的路上用力急切地吃掉的肉桂卷味道的口香糖，就像他好像早就知道他们最后会做这些一样。“我们刚刚因为拒绝沟通而错过了八个月在一起的时间，我不会让这种事情再发生的。”

影山挤出一丝窘迫，尴尬的声音，并且拒绝看向他的眼睛。“我想再亲亲你，”他承认，犹豫着。

“你开什么玩笑？”日向拉开他们的距离，惊讶地张大嘴巴，睁大双眼，“直接来啊！这有什么好犹豫的？”

影山低声说了什么，声音小到听不见。

日向歪头，像只迷惑又可爱到不行的奶狗，“你说什么？”

“我——我可能想比亲吻你要得更多。”这太令人难为情了，影山从牙缝里快速挤出这句话。

日向向另一侧歪头，依然充满了困惑，就像他三年——啊不，或许已经四年前，告诉影山他的托球没有任何问题，无论怎样的托球，他都会尽全力去击打一样。“我再说一次，我仍然没看出来这有什么问题。”

“我们应该再等等，”影山嘟囔着。

日向沉思着盯着天花板。“如果你希望这样，我不会强迫你，但……”

“我并不是不想。但，是不是太快了。”他说，犹豫着，又小心翼翼的加上一句，“不是么？”因为他不知道，他对此毫无经验。事实上，日向是他仅有的恋爱对象，而他们曾经搞砸了几乎每一步，所以他并不想这件事也在血与火之中完败。更确切的说，不管这事究竟是什么。

“嗯……”日向微微点头，“如果你这样想，我们初吻是不是发生在一年前？“

“是的，在文化祭。“他的脸已经通红，但因为美妙的回忆而发亮。日向当时如此完美，在用硬纸板搭建的鬼屋中抬头吻住他，紧抓着他运动服的领口仿佛再也不想松开一样。他时常回忆起那一刻，那个瞬间。

”如果这么来算的话，我们也不算很着急是不是？“

”好像不算。“缓缓地，坚定地，他把手放在日向腰际，用拇指摩挲着他腰侧的骨头，划着圈。影山的手很烫，但日向更烫。他的刘海不再黏糊糊的，以某种很奇怪的方式在他的额前成缕，打结。听上去可能不怎么美观，但日向的双眼明亮，他的脸颊绯红，和他衣衫不整的样子很相配。

但是现在，这些都无助于缓解他的勃起，那里已经变得相当不舒服了。

他尝试转身，试图掩盖它，但日向还是注意到了——瞬间他的脸也红了，轻轻露出一声“啊“。

”闭嘴，“影山说。

”我还什么都没说呢！“

”所以你最好别说话。“他尝试从这种尴尬的状况中脱身，但日向圈紧了环绕他脖子的双臂，带着坚定决绝的眼神。接着他轻轻蹭了蹭他的臀部，影山发誓他已经眼冒金星了。他

微微喘息着，条件反射般抓紧了日向的腰，也随之摆动起来。他接下来及时闭上了眼睛，因为他很害怕看到现在日向会露出什么表情。

但日向又在律动着，影山喉咙口压住一声低喃，他的头不受控制地后仰。

日向颤抖地呼吸着，用手捧着影山的脸，“这样如何呀？“他问。他的唇就在影山耳边，他的呼吸很温暖。

影山浑身颤动着，他想着这下完了，他有大麻烦了。

”嗯……“他紧张地说。

”收到。“深吸一口气，日向把手放在影山肩膀，继续蹭着他的臀部。”来吧，“他又说着，更有自信了。

他吻着他，把影山的手从自己腰上拨开来捧着他紧实的臀部。影山开始不自主的律动起来，瞬间把日向放倒在床上。

最开始有点儿疼——非常疼，但又有点儿干。不过在他越来越硬，前端分泌的液体把短裤打湿之后这个问题也就自行解决了。现在他非常感谢投币洗衣机的存在，至少这处污渍他不用自己在洗手池那里处理，以免妈妈发现。

他意识到当他隔着布料抽插的时候日向也硬了，他尝试更加拉进他们之间的距离；日向的轮廓贴着他的腰腹，它的形状很完美。他想着仅仅非进入地无意识地腿交日向的臀缝已经很爽了，但并不仅仅如此，知道日向也同样享受着这件事让他觉得更爽了。

日向有如此完美的臀部（这个部位真的太棒了，感谢排球短裤和这些布料在他高高跳起时能刚好包裹住他的肌肉的样子），他努力撤走了一只手。日向哼唧着表示抗议，无视掉影山让他噤声。他在影山的膝盖上微微颤抖着，影山挤出一句，“该死，日向呆子，”，他摩擦的更用力了。

“影山，”日向呜咽着，尝试再次亲吻他。

“马上了……”他躲开日向的唇，在自己手掌上啐了一口。

“好恶心！”

“闭嘴，”他说，舔了舔自己手指来确保它们温暖而湿润，接着他把手滑进日向排球运动裤的前端，日向终于停止了抱怨。

“哈，”日向说。他把脸埋在影山的颈项中，断断续续地喘息，顺便印下数个吻痕。“来吧影山……”

“我知道……”他边说边做，因为他确切地知道日向指的是什么。仅仅是腿Jiao和快速、粘腻的撸动已经让人飘飘欲仙了，而这只是前戏。他幻想着如果他们褪去所有衣服会是什么感觉，如果他真的能进入日向温暖、潮湿的体内，如果日向愿意给他口——事态朝着危险的方向直奔而去，不行，太过了，在他快要射在自己短裤中之前他咬牙压抑住一声呻吟。

日向反而没什么好保留的。他在影山的阴茎上大胆地反复碾磨，前端在影山的手中操弄着，毫无顾忌地享受着。他的手放在影山肩上，指尖用力的抓着锻炼良好的肩部肌肉，时不时喘息着、断断续续地说着无意义的短句，“啊，哈……影山……啊。”

影山不知道他怎么能把这些毫无意义的话说得如此性感。他仍然很难在自己粗重的呼吸和快要爆炸的快乐中保持清醒。而他的肉棒恐怕比他有生以来最硬的时候还要坚挺。

当他反复撸动而且用大拇指轻轻刮过日向的铃口时，日向突然发出细不可闻的叫声，咬住了他的肩膀，温热的液体悉数喷射在他的手上。影山不确定还要做什么，所以他只是不停地安抚他的后背直到他的战栗得到缓解。接着温柔的把他的短裤穿好，轻吻他的头顶。

五分钟过去了，日向仍然一动不动。“日向？”影山用自己最礼貌而无害的声音问道。他有些担心日向的毫无反应和他的粘腻糯湿，但他自己仍没有射出来。他本能地觉得应该再做点儿什么。但是他从来不能很好的不带威胁性的表达自己的想法，所以他尝试用低沉沙哑的声音，就像能安抚人心的白噪声一般。

这好像有点儿用，日向至少没有尖叫着跑开（或者更糟糕的是骂他），他瞬间睁开眼，哼唧着，“嗯？”

“你能不能——我的意思是——如果你不想——我需要——”这状况太糟糕了，彻头彻尾的灾难。他过于慌乱，完全口不择言，介于表达“你应该把你挑起的这件事收尾”和“让我起来我要自行解决”之间。

“哈？”很疑惑，日向坐直，穿好自己的上衣和裤子——与此同时，他扫到了影山的勃起。他呼吸停顿了，眼睛瞪大，“啊！你还没有……？”

影山磨了磨牙，恨不得找一个浅水坑把自己埋进去。“嗯……我还没有。”

“对不起！我以为你停下来因为你也——好吧。”他灵活的爬下影山的膝头，避开了重要部位。他指着影山的小帐篷，“那你把你的裤子脱了？”

“什么？”

“脱了裤子？”他重复道，仿佛就是个再平常不过的要求，不会导致影山过早兴奋死什么的。

“我听到了，只是……”影山艰难的吞咽着，在床单上蹭了蹭自己早就汗湿的手心，盯着日向的脸。他的脸颊微醺，眼睛圆睁，嘴微微张开。他看上去是认真的。“你确定？”他说，一切看起来过分顺利了，他需要再确认一下。

“我们都讨论过这些了，而且也不算进展太快，毕竟已经有一年了啊。”

“额，好吧，但是……”日向过于真诚，可爱的要命，他太闪亮与完美了，影山无法看着他。他反过来盯着自己的膝盖，半信半疑的说服自己他没有很尴尬，“我可能只能坚持一秒……”

日向咯咯直笑，放松地摆动着自己的手，“没关系的，我不会说什么的。我刚才也只不过坚持了两分钟，你也没说什么是不是？”

“这倒是，”他诚实的说。更确切的讲他因为日向出来的如此快还有点儿自豪。这给了他某种成就感，让他自我感觉十分良好，期待着下次日向需要他做这些。

“那就没什么问题了。”日向向前倾，在他嘴角印下一个吻，“开始吧？”

“好，只是……”他犹豫再三，再加上一句，“你不许笑话我。”

“我发誓我不会的！”日向咧嘴笑，他滑下床，他的短裤和内裤半挂在他的大腿上，引诱着影山把他们马上脱去。

影山尽可能冷静地从床上起身，努力想象着自己像训练后在更衣室一样淡定地脱去下半身。一边假装这没什么了不起，一边是彻底的反应过激。他像坐在讲堂里听课一样坐在床沿，紧张而表现得毫不在意，用冷漠来掩饰自己内心的不安。

好在日向对于影山这些小纠结了然于心，并没有影响到他。他跪在地板上，挤进影山的两腿之间，呼出的热气骚扰着他。影山深呼吸，似乎一口气就排出了肺中所有空气。哪怕日向应该曾经见过他的阴茎，哪怕是日向主动，哪怕……他还是闭上眼睛，选择不看日向接下来的反应。不过他不知道为什么自己会这么做。

日向的手温柔地触碰着他的膝盖内侧。“呐，影山？”

“怎么了？”他紧张地说。

“你为什么现在不看着我呢？”

“因为，”他说。日向的声音中带着点儿不高兴，但他不知道如何描述如果他看到日向看到他的分身之后失望的表情他会发疯。

“你在紧张么？”日向猜测。

“我TM的当然在紧张。”他没过脑子的说，这还不够明显么？还能有其他什么理由么？

日向的掌心划过影山的大腿内侧，让他感到酥酥麻麻的。当日向的呼吸再次拂过他的分身时他不受控制地从喉咙深处发出一声呻吟。

“所以并不是你不想看着我?”日向问。

“当然了。”呆子日向。

“那就行。”他停顿了一下，“那就好。”接着一团温热包裹了他，他喘息着，盲目之中伸出双手抓住了床单。日向在吮吸的同时伸出一只手握住他的。

在这辈子第一次（显然也是最棒的）口jiao中，影山马上明白了两件事：

第一件，他可能只能坚持半秒。

第二件，闭上眼睛真的太蠢了，因为看不到日向吮吸他时香艳的场景才是对他最大的折磨。

他睁开双眼，在电光火石之间：日向跪在他两腿之间，面颊鼓起眼神明亮的场景，配上日向的舌头在他的前端灵活的舔舐，马上把他推到了高潮边缘。在大脑断线之时他觉得自己至少坚持了两秒，已经比他预期的好上100%了。好在他还能及时的发声让日向撤开。

不过日向的脸颊上还是挂着浊液，他尝试用胳膊擦去，但接着他的胳膊也蹭上了大片液体。日向嘴上抱怨着这些好恶心，一边用他T恤边缘擦去白浊，而这感觉太好了。日向是完美的，此刻是完美的。

他在自己脱力躺回床上之前努力穿上了内裤，腿还在颤抖。他微笑着拍了拍身侧的位置，日向顺从的爬过来依偎着他，头枕在他的肩膀，他的头发骚着他的鼻尖，他的胳膊环绕着他的腰。影山用手指拢过日向的头发，注意到他的手和他的腿一样在发抖，而他还有点儿晕晕乎乎的。他怀疑这种感觉会不会消退，不过无论怎样他都不会在意，只要日向仍然在他身边。

好肉麻，过于甜腻了。

“那么，”日向思考了一下，他们已经在一片湿冷粘腻的床单上躺了足够久了。

“嗯？”他回应到，哪怕躺在他们自己的体液中也没有影响到他继续梳理日向头发。

“你觉不觉得，”日向开口，蹙着眉，像在努力措辞。

“说话，”他用指关节敲了敲日向这个呆子的厚脑壳儿。

“你觉不觉得我可以改口叫你飞雄了？”

他猛地一颤。这世界上只有两个人这么称呼他，他的妈妈和及川彻。巧不巧的是这两个人应该是在这个星球上离他的男朋友最远的两个人。“没戏。”

“哈？为什么？”

日向听上去又生气了，所以影山拍了一下他毛茸茸的后脑，“我们从来都是相互用姓称呼对方的。再说了，这让我想起来我根本不想想起来的人。”

“好吧，那你不想叫我翔阳喽？”影山能从他的声音明显的听出他噘着嘴。他低头一看，他的下嘴唇确实夸张地可爱地撅起来。

他很想说是的，想到叫他翔阳会让他有点儿紧张。只有一个问题他想搞清楚，“说道叫你翔阳的人，你会想到谁？”

“啊？嗯……”日向眨眨眼，看向天花板。“我妈妈吧，还有小夏，还有研磨——哈，该死，我忘了研磨了！”

“就是这点，”影山说，“这是为什么我会继续叫你——”

“研磨亲过我，”日向继续说，猛地坐起来导致他们额头撞在一起。

“……什么？” 影山觉得他只是刚才被撞得脑震荡了，出现了什么幻觉。因为他觉得他刚刚听到了什么根本不可能的事。

“真的。他说黑尾前辈亲了他，而他之前没和别人接过吻。所以他来找我试试，看看是否感觉一样，然后——诶诶诶诶诶诶” 日向停了下来，头猛地后撤，露出了像刚拿球砸过影山后脑勺的惊恐表情。

“又怎么了，”他挤出这句话。

“你看起来想杀人。”他战战兢兢地回答。

“我不否认。”他说，他的拳头在身侧攥紧又松开。研磨看起来身量不太能承受他的一拳，看起来过于纤细，承受不来任何武力暴力攻击。他可能会去转而袭击黑尾吧，毕竟也算他挑的头。“所以，一样么？”

“什么一样？”

“那个——”他皱着眉，根本不想说出那个该死的词，“那个吻。感觉一样么。”

“啊哈我明白了，你吃醋了！”他松了口气，大笑着，身体倒向影山的肩膀。“不可能的，完全不一样。你今晚也看到他们了，他们现在像连体婴一样。”

影山发出了只能被认为是低吼的声音。日向居然还能放松下来，而他脑子里不堪的想法仍然在盘旋，“哈，真好啊。”他突然说。

“研磨对我没兴趣的，”日向申明，在他脸颊上响亮的亲了一口，还有点儿敷衍。接着他懒洋洋地笑着，眼睛半睁，“就算他有兴趣，但我只对你有感觉。”

“啊，”影山不自觉地哼了一声。

无视掉那张本来很好看的脸，又或是什么别的其他的，日向坐直身体，愤怒地说，“怎么了？”

日向看起来非常生气，影山反而笑了出来。“这有点儿恶心”，他说着用拇指拂去他皱起的眉头。

“是你恶心，”日向反击，但他也笑了起来。“你自己肚子上也有！”

“你下巴上都有。”影山指出这一点，他胸中有一团暖意，还带着某些复杂的自豪。

“这是你干的！”日向尝试抓住他，但影山反过来擒住了他的手，十指相扣把他推倒。

“那你以为是谁弄到我身上的，恩？”他装模作样地咆哮着。

一场近身格斗随之而来。他们摔在地板上，在毯子上胡乱散落着垃圾和脏衣服，宝矿力水瓶被踹到床下。影山用一个吻来终结这场战斗，因为他满身大汗、衣衫不整，还穿着他早稻田外套的样子太完美了。他微微抬头微笑着，日向也回应着他。

“我们该收拾一下了，天色不早了。”日向说。

“好的，”影山说，但他并没有动身，仍把日向压在地板上。

“我的意思是现在开始？”日向挑战了一下他的忍耐力。

“好吧，”影山又说。此刻他正盯着日向的鼻子，这鼻子可太可爱了。他感受到胸中有什么被点燃了，可能是他的心脏。

“喂，影山。”日向用双手推着他的上半身，尝试把他推开。“快点儿。”

影山抱怨着什么，虽然他确实在有意推迟起身，因为他不想回自己宿舍。他想留下来，一直闻着日向汗湿的头发，用来掩盖男生宿舍味道的除臭剂的味道，再也不离开。“马上。”

“赶快洗完澡我们才能再躺回床上，”日向补充道了。

影山脖子僵直，抬起头对他眨眨眼，“嗯？”

“你会留下过夜的，对吧？”

影山这次缓慢地眨眨眼，“这样可以么？”

“理论上来说，不行。”日向舔了舔自己干燥的嘴唇，耸了耸肩，努力装作很冷静的样子。“但黑尾和研磨是我的邻居，他们并不会出卖我的。”

“哦。”好吧，如果是这样的话。他把自己从日向身上剥开，对着后面一团糟的床单挤了个鬼脸。他宁可在地板上那一堆空的方便面桶旁边而不是这些恶心的布料上睡。“额我们是不是……”

“额，是的，我们得换下床单。我应该能从研磨那里找到新的。”

“不要。”他激烈地脱口而出。如果日向要像周边人问有没有新床单，就像他脖子上挂着闪亮的横幅写着他们刚刚在宿舍做了什么见不得人的事一样。

“啊？为什么？”

“这太尴尬了吧，”他说，脸像火焰一样在燃烧。

“只是问研磨而已。他不会什么事都对黑尾说的。”

对象是研磨这已经足够糟糕了。他通常喜怒不形于色，而这比黑尾直率地大呼小叫有时更糟糕。

“你真是个脸皮薄的。那你去洗澡，我自己去找他要行不行？”

“不要。”而这意味着“可以”。

而日向完美地接受到了信号。

“好吧。”他在自己衣柜里某一堆中找到了一个有香皂的小篮子。当他走回影山身边时，他注意到日向嘴角还挂着白色的斑点。日向显然没注意到，他仍然继续着手上的动作。“这是我的毛巾和我洗澡的东西。这里是公共浴室，所以……”

影山清了一下嗓子。

“沿着走廊走到底，”日向说，“在你左手边。”

影山点点头，他的心揪起来，日向下巴上仍残留着他的体液，要怎么用不猥琐的方式告诉他？

日向疑惑地看着他。“那我就先走了？如果你这边没别的问题？”

“你脸上还有，额……”他指着他的下巴。

日向头歪向一侧，疑惑了一会儿。接着他尖叫着捂住了自己的脸，但影山还是看到他的脸颊已经窘迫地发光了。影山低头查了一下自己的肚子确保污渍没有太过明显，接着他意识到他仍然穿着黑尾的外套，然后——

“糟糕。”他把外套脱下，盯着它。

“啊该死。”日向也盯着它。接着他不情愿的拎起来它，“这件看起来也不可能更恶心了，”接着用它擦掉了自己下巴上的体液。

“他有没有特意提过要保持干净？”影山问，在爆发出大笑的边缘。他尝试过压住它，但还是爆发出来，他弯下腰不停地笑着。

“他说过，”日向说，他也笑得上气不接下气。

最终，日向把黑尾的外套丢到他那堆待洗的脏衣服中，和床单一起，他决定一会儿再操心这些。影山洗过澡回来的时候干净的床单已经铺好了，日向腋下夹着毛巾等着他。他调皮地看着影山，踮起脚跳起来亲了他，接着拎起沐浴露大步跑向浴室。

只剩他一个人了，他俯身从自己的运动包里抽出换洗衣物，接着仰面躺上日向的床，有点儿晃神。

他并没有感觉到有什么不同，而似乎又一切都变了。之前他问过日向，他是否还是——或许有点儿偏离本意，但他指的是处男。他觉得他们现在不算了，理论上来讲。如果不双标的来看，这也是用别人的某个器官来容纳别人的某个器官。这和他本来以为的也没有多大区别。

他趴在床上，直到他没有力气继续思考了——一切都和原来一样，失掉自己的贞操明显不会对自己后半辈子有什么影响——接着日向回来了，而这让一切都不一样了。他总是这样，打破一切，寻求改变。

“啊，现在感觉好多了，”日向说着便踢掉了自己的拖鞋，俯身从一个洗衣篮里找干净的短裤。

影山嘟囔一声当做回复，说话太难了，他已经全身无力瘫在床上。

“过去点儿，”日向穿好短裤后说道。影山继续嘟囔着表示抗议，拒绝挪地方，日向只能叹叹气从他身上爬过去，紧贴着他的后背躺好。这算什么事啊！

影山不得不用尽他最后的力气翻了一个身，与他面对面。日向终于满意地哼一声把头埋在影山的下巴处，头发骚着影山的鼻尖。影山并不介意这样，只是用胳膊环着日向的腰，轻轻蹭着他的头顶。

“晚安，影山，”日向打着哈欠。他的呼吸擦过影山脖子上他留下的吻痕，影山指尖一个哆嗦，他似乎又有点儿紧张。

又或许他感受到了些许变化。只有一点点，就像他感受到日向呼吸后指尖的颤动一样，又或者是这之后的什么。

他已经很累了，白天的比赛、今天情感的过山车、解开了那些愚蠢的误解、第一次某个器官被其他人而不是自己的右手安抚。虽然他觉得自己已经累得毫无力气，在日向的床上像一摊烂泥，他仍然觉得今天真的太棒了。如果庆应今天没有输给早稻田，他甚至会说今天是完美的。

“晚安，日向。”他说。他犹豫着，亲吻了他的头顶。日向笑着回吻了他的下巴。

他盯着日向头顶的发旋，听着他温软的呼吸，感受着他心脏的律动，觉得现在无论如何也很完美了。

（完）

译：诶居然番外了还没有上本垒，影山还觉得这样就不是处了，真的是傻孩子，快去练体力吧。


End file.
